I'll Be There
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: When Yukiteru ascends to godhood, he believes he's utterly alone, but there's a surprise waiting for him there. Spoilers for the end. Oneshot. AkiYuki.


.

I'll Be There

By

Raining Sky Guy

* * *

I am so mad with my rare ships that I don't even.

* * *

Being beheaded was no fun.

To that, he could attest.

Even less so by his most dangerous love rival.

Akise Aru kept repeating those last moments of his 'life' as there was nothing else to do… wherever he was. Despite the goriness of it, the memories at least served to ward off boredom and to reassure Akise he was more than a tool.

After all, a mere tool would never have put his mission in danger just so Yukiteru would not be forced to suffer.

He just hoped Yukiteru had managed to read his message before it was too late. It still hurt him to think how much pain Yukiteru would go through when he realized that people couldn't be resurrected— but that was better than realizing _after_ killing them off…

He really hoped he had managed to reach Yukiteru.

And despite the long time he had spent in this semi-suspended void since his 'death', Akise still couldn't exactly place why Yuno had done what she had.

He clearly had pinpointed a something. But with Yuno being the crazy psychopath she was, the young detective was unsure as if that was _really_ the reason why.

The second Yuno had wanted Yukiteru to win this game —and that meant killing off the remaining players, a.k.a his friends. To win and become god so he'd be forever at her side— because she was also a winner, a god, an immortal being. Because she was just that obsessed over him. What Akise was disappointed in not being able to isolate was the fact that Yuno did love Yukiteru despite her many quirks.

Though he doubted he was in any position to talk about someone else's quirks, since he had quite a few of his own—granted, none involved kidnapping of loved ones, psychotic tendencies or murders… Maybe he _was_ in a position to judge Yuno.

Such a pity she loved Yukiteru, if Akise hadn't been too focused trying to protect his beloved from everything involving the pink-haired-girl he would have had many time to investigate her. She was the most frightening human being he had met, but he had to admit to himself that she was just too intriguing. That was not to say he didn't despise her though.

Akise imagined himself sighing. Deus was gone, Murmur was plotting something somewhere on Earth and Yukiteru was with Yuno, and here was he, floating amidst nothing, pondering on the same matters time and time again.

Until there was a disturbance in the veil that enveloped him. He knew it to be the veil of space-time, but that's about everything he knew about it. He didn't know for example, how to get out of it, or swim through it to get somewhere else. Something that proved frustrating once the new god popped into their plane of existence —or Akise's inexistence.

It was Yukiteru-kun.

Relief flooded him and he whooped in joy at seeing his beloved alive. But the moment was gone and the young man wondered what had happened to their friends. They were also Diary Holders. They were also players. They also needed to be killed for Yukiteru to be here.

Pragmatic as always, Akise's mind quickly supplied, 'If there needed to be one survivor, at least it's Yukiteru and not Yuno'.

Sidetracked like that, it took a long time for Aru to remember he was trying to figure out how to reach the huddled figure — _dear, he looks so sad_ — of Yukiteru.

When the new god started to cry, his little tool got truly frantic. He needed to get to him. He might be cute when sad or scared, but only when he was there to make sure Yukiteru was alright. Right now he had no way of reaching him.

And so he persevered.

* * *

Yukiteru was inconsolable.

It had already been at least a year since he was chosen as god and his mind couldn't completely wrap itself around the idea of what had happened. Or more like, it was reluctant to do so. Yuno had lied to him. Again. He had personally killed his friends —he felt like retching again— and he had completely ignored Akise's dying message.

And now he was stranded in this vast nothingness, weighed down by burdens and guilt and with nothing there to take his mind off it all.

Perhaps this was his punishment. For being such an irreverent retard.

As the successor to Deus wallowed in his pity and morbid thoughts, the veil of space-time started to flutter. Long enough and hard enough that even red-rimmed-eyes noticed something.

Gliding over to where the disturbances were louder, Yukiteru pulled the veil up —despite the strange resistance— and out came tumbling a fumbling body.

"Wha-!" He managed before the very much alive, human and warm body clung to him as if his life depended on it.

"I finally reached you, my Yukiteru-kun."

End

* * *

And that's everything I have. I wanted it to be longer but nothing came to mind. Hope you liked.

This story us thanks to kkapril's dA. And her headcanon:

HEADCANON: When Akise dies he's sent back to the Akashic records because he belongs there as a manifestation of data so when Yukiteru becomes god Akise's there to keep him company.

I really just needed to write it down. The cover is hers too. Go check out her art, her AkiYuki art is endearing. I has no dA though, *sigh*.

Random fact. This document is named 'Being Beheaded was no fun'. Yup, when I have no title I generally just pick the first sentence. My lap is filled with weirdly-named docs xD.

 **Created:** April 24th, 2015

Do leave a review with your thoughts. And if there's any other fic with this pair T-T.


End file.
